custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/Custom Bionicles 2010-2011 Ceremony
This begins the Custom Bionicles Ceremony of 2010 through 2011! In this special celebration, which occurs every mid-June, shall be organized by me to award many users - as well as place what truly is the best written article, best picture, most popular user, friendliest user, best MOCist, most helpful user, most ancient/active user, best videos and much more - as well as a very important part of every future ceremony. Users that are resigning are going to be extremely congratulated to their hard work. Users that have gone inactive will be extremely missed, and heavily mentioned. Now, this ceremony is official - and links partially with ToaFairon's CBW Awards celebration. May we all please gather to celebrate. Thank You. Now, let's begin! To Begin ''the speech, there are two users that are resigning from CBW. These phenomanal users are ''TheSlicer ''and ''Ids5621. Not only I - but surely, all of us, will truly miss you. There is no user on Wikia that can replace you two with your talents. Though edits don't matter, your contributions have played an important part in keeping this Wikia site a great success. Ids5621 has nearly 8000 edit contributions. TheSlicer has nearly a whopping 17,000 edits - the most of any user on here! We shall truly miss you both. Post comments below that have replys to Ids and Slice, and they will be posted below their names. You cannot nominate a user unless allowed. To Ids5621: From Starscream7: An incredible MOCist that you are, your creations amaze us all. Though slightly inactive, slipping in just once rocks the Wiki with your great tactics. The pieces used make your MOCs come to life. Ganon, for example, was and still is an incredible MOC. The objects used to compose these MOCs give them great balance and unity. Therefore, I declare Ids5621 to be the best MOCist for the 2010-2011 ceremony! We shall miss you dearly on the day you choose to go. Good luck, and remember: Never, The End. To TheSlicer: From Starscream7: Organization is futile for many, but never is for you. Everything can fit like a puzzle piece for you due to your cleanliness. It is obvious that there is a shield of wisdom around you at this point. Users frolic around you, allies glued to your side. Nevertheless, your kindness streaks everywhere, sending another sense of joy through everyone. Therefore, I declare TheSlicer to be the friendliest user for the 2010-2011 ceremony! Though it isn't known when you shall be leaving, the day that you've chosen that you have finally been here long enough, we shall bid our farewells. You are an encouraging user, and remember: Never, The End. Now, there is one user who has gone inactive, with plans, though. May I recognize ToaFairon and ''Biogecko ''for being two very grateful user to know - as well as administrators, and two who we shall never want to leave, even though ToaFairon himself has plans to hopefully return. Though their absence is a large disruption to us all, their contributions and interaction with the community has been very helpful. To everyone - well said? I believe that Fairon and Biogecko both deserve no award yet, for none that can display their skills can even be announced, not even a syllable. We all know that the two will hopefully return, and that for them, it's Never, The End. Now, a pause has been set for now - and I will be contemplating the other users who deserve to be recognized. NOTE: Today was my last day of school, very special for me in many ways. Went back to my Elementary school to say goodbye to some teachers - including some who were retiring. Very special for me, and I was very busy. Very. I shall be continuing this post - and surely, we shall all be saying goodbye to Ids5621 and TheSlicer. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts